


Façade

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy puts up a facade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façade

Prompt: Façade  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Buffy Summers  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers (maybe. You may have to squint a bit.)  
Summary: Buffy puts up a facade.

She was playing a role. Ever since she'd been brought back from the dead Buffy had been living a stranger's life. It didn't take a genius to see it, and yet her friends couldn't seem to see it.

Spike saw how out of it she was. He saw right through her façade, and wanted to do something about it. He wanted to make her feel like she as really alive again. He didn't want her to feel as if she should have stayed in the ground, even though maybe she should have. He wanted her to be happy again.


End file.
